


She keyed my car, but you have the key to my heart

by 42hrb



Series: Tumblr Fics [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Fluff, High School, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Stalker Kate Argent, Warning: Kate Argent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:29:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: Someone keyed Stiles Jeep. Roscoe has never done anything mean to anyone in his existence. It's just not fair, and he doesn't know why someone would key his car to begin with.





	

Stiles was fuming. He was the ‘hold me back’, seeing red, might Hulk out, kind of angry. “Who the _fuck_  keyed my Jeep?”

The parking lot outside of Beacon Hills High School was frighteningly quiet, he could hear the blood pounding in his ears as he looked at the key marks. Whoever had done it had cut through the paint and into the metal, it wouldn’t be a cheap fix and it looked like it had taken some real strength.

“I hate to tell you this,” Scott whispered, “But they slashed your back tires too.”

“What the FUCK,” Stiles all but screamed. He had been having such a great day too. Well he had been having a great week actually, someone would fucking key his car and slash his tires on a Friday after one of his best weeks ever.

He was about to grab his baseball bat out of the back of the Jeep and start smashing something when a warm hand squeezed the back of his neck. He turned to see Derek standing next to him, his shoulder almost touching Stiles’.

“There are cameras by the front of the school, they’ll find whoever did it,” Derek told him. The mere presence of Derek helped Stiles calm down a little, “Just take a breath, I think Lydia already called the police.”

“Why would someone key my baby,” Stiles said, leaning into Derek with a soft sigh, “Roscoe never did anything to anyone.”

“Maybe your stupid Jeeps owner did something to piss someone off,” Kate Argent said as she sauntered passed them, her floral perfume sickeningly sweet and her eyes on the spot where Derek’s hand touched Stiles’ neck.

“I did beat Lydia on that physics test,” Stiles said with an eye roll. He really didn’t have any enemies, at least not anyone who would key his car, not even Jackson was that much of a dick.

Derek huffed out a laugh, his eyes never leaving Stiles’ face.

Kate looked mad though, which didn’t make sense, she wasn’t in their physics class and it wasn’t like they were friends, she wouldn’t care about his Jeep. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t touch things that aren’t yours,” Kate hissed and Stiles felt the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. She sounded venomous as she stepped closer to Stiles. 

Stiles took an instinctive step back and Derek followed, finally taking his eyes off Stiles and looking at Kate, “Maybe step back a little Kate, you’re starting to get a little intense.”

“Intense is good,” Kate said, “Passion is good.”

“Well I’m not quiet sure what you’re talking about, but I’m gonna go wait by my poor baby until the police show up and check the security cameras,” Stiles said, still trying to figure out why she was talking to him. Kate Argent wasn’t his friend, she didn’t run in his circle, the only connection he had to her was that she was Allison’s cousin and that she was a cheerleader so sometimes she was at the lacrosse games.

Kate went white and Stiles had a sinking feeling in his stomach that she was the one who keyed his car, but he had no idea why she would have done that. She stepped closer to them and Derek put himself in front of Stiles. “Back off Kate, you’re not wanted here.”

“Don’t be fucking rude,” She hissed at him, stepped even closer, “He doesn’t deserve you.”

Stiles looked between Derek and Kate, realization dawning on him. Kate must have been the girl who was stalking Derek, the one who wouldn’t leave him alone, the one who had threatened to keep him away from anyone else he might be interested in.

“Is this because Derek and I are dating now?” Stiles asked, touching Derek’s arm gently to pull him back and out of Kate’s reach.

“He’s suppose to be mine,” She said, and Stiles breathed a sigh of relief when he saw a police cruiser pull into the parking lot. She stepped closer just as the cruiser parks and Deputy Parrish got out of the car.

“You must have really pissed someone off,” Parrish said with a smile at Stiles and Derek. He had busted them making out in the preserve that weekend. It had been after their first date and Stiles was just glad it was Parrish and not his dad that had caught them.

Stiles tilted his head toward Kate and Jordan nodded slightly, “Miss Argent, fancy seeing you at the scene of another crime.”

“You have no proof that I did this,” Kate said, flipping her hair, “Or any proof that I was hunting in the preserve.”

“There are cameras here Kate,” Stiles said in a sweet voice.

Jordan shook his head slightly and turned to walk toward the school. As soon as he turned away Kate lunged at Stiles. Jordan, with the quick reflexes of a former soldier, grabbed her and pulled her back without blinking. 

“I think I’m going to have to talk you in Miss Argent,” Jordan said, “See you around Stiles, maybe keep out of the known make out spots.”

He hauled Kate into the cruiser and Stiles turned to Derek, “She keyed my car, she slashed my fucking tires.”

“I warned you that something like this might happen,” Derek said, sounding a little sad, “I’d get it if you wanted to not be my boyfriend anymore.”

“Are you crazy, I didn’t get my car keyed just to _not_  date you,” Stiles said with a wide smile, kissing Derek lightly on the lips, “But you do owe me rides to school every day until I get my baby back.”

“I think I can manage that,” Derek said, linking his fingers through Stiles’ and leading him toward the little Ford that he and Cora shared. “You’ll have to deal with Cora in the mornings though, it’s not fun for anyone.”

“I think I’ll manage,” Stiles said, sliding into the front seat of the car and texting his dad that they needed to get a tow for the Jeep. “So my dad’s working tonight.”

“Yeah?” Derek said, a smile spreading across his face.

“Want to come over and do’ homework’,” Stiles asked, putting quotes around homework.

“I love homework,” Derek told him before he pealed out of the parking lot and drove toward Stiles’ house, breaking at least 3 traffic laws as he did.

They didn’t get any actual homework done, unless you count studying human anatomy.  

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](exhuastedpigeon.tumblr.com)


End file.
